themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
For Charles Bronson
For Charles Bronson is the 11th song on the album All Eternals Deck. This song also appears as a demo on All Survivors Pack as the 11th track. Lyrics Catch a lucky break, try to make it last Rig a blanket curtain up between the present and the past Play my lucky numbers for most of what they're worth Lie about my age right down to my last day on this earth Set your sights on good fortune Concentrate Pull back the hammer Try to hold the gun straight Hit the gym each night, stay cool and seldom speak Keep the heart of a champion Never let them see you're weak And whatever they say on your page three mention Focus on the parts that make you feel good Be grateful for the attention Set your sights on good fortune Concentrate Pull back the hammer Try to hold the gun straight Try to hold the gun straight And true And steady Let the frame find you when the cameraman's ready Work until I drop Drift from place to place Ehrenfeld, Pennsylvania scratched into my face Set your sights on good fortune Concentrate Pull back the hammer Try to hold the gun straight Try to hold the gun straight Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I was watching a movie called, uh, 'Red Sun', uh, and uh, it's a Japanese movie, actually, that he's, that was shot in the US, that he was in, and it's a weird turn, it's got Toshirō Mifune in it, and, uh, and yeah, it's Charles Bronson doing a strange sort of turn, and you look up his biography and learn some stuff about him, he's an interesting dude. "Tell me more." Well, he grew up in incredible poverty in, uh, in Ehrenfeld, Pennsylvania, and uh, and, uh, like, serious, the sort of poverty that when a lot of us who grew up without a lot of money feel like we know what it's like to be poor, but, but, Depression-era kids, it's a whole different deal, you know, it's, uh- There was one pair of clothes for the nine children in his household to share. So when he went to school one day, he's wearing a dress, because that's all they had, right. And, uh, and he grew up in this crushing poverty, and, uh, and the song is pretty much a straight bio. He, he really did lie about how old he was throughout his entire career, and uh, and I just- he seemed like a real survivor type of guy who hung around the edges of the business long enough until he found his niche." -- 2011-05-11 - WXPN Session - World Cafe - Philadelphia, PA *"This is a song about a fellow who was born in Pennsylvania, and there are many stories told about his childhood. Who knows how many of them are true? He can't tell us, 'cause he's dead. This is called 'For Charles Bronson'." -- 2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA Things Referenced in this Song Charles Bronson was an American actor who starred in many action films. He was born in the town referenced in the song: Ehrenfeld, PA. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-04 - SPIN Session - New York, NY *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2011-11-18 - WITS at the Fitzgerald - Minneapolis, MN *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC Videos of this Song *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2011-04-04 - SPIN Session - New York, NY *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH Category:All Eternals Deck songs Category:All Survivors Pack songs Category:Video